In distributed computing, an intensive computation task may sometimes need to be divided into a plurality of subtasks, and each subtask is distributed to a plurality of computation nodes for processing. After the computation nodes complete the processing, computation results of the subtasks are fed back and summarized as a final computation result. An execution condition of the intensive computation task depends on an execution time of the slowest subtask. If an execution time of a subtask is much longer than that of other subtasks, a throughput and a request response time of the entire distributed system will be affected, which is known as a long tail phenomenon in distributed computing.
Currently, existing technologies mainly adopt a simple task retransmission approach to compensate an impact of a long tail associated with time consumption of an overall computation task for the long tail phenomenon. However, in practice, a redistributed task often cannot be quickly completed at this point, and thereby such simple task retransmission cannot effectively relieve the long tail phenomenon in distributed computing.